This invention is directed to a novel toy flashlight module and, in particular, to a toy flashlight having a strobe module which rapidly emits beams of light t provide distinct types of play value.
Toy flashlights have taken many shapes, forms and styles over the years. In fact, toy flashlights are known in the prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,346. U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,346 is directed to a toy flashlight having a color filter assembly which is mounted to a handle housing and contains a variety of colored filters. Light beams are then transmitted through the colored filters. A globe is attached to the colored filter assembly of the flashlight and includes reflective objects in a variety of colors and shapes. Therefore, when the child moves the flashlight, colored beams of lights are reflected off the objects enclosed in the globe. Although such a flashlight can provide considerable enjoyment for a child, such flashlights do not necessarily offer a futuristic appeal and play value.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a toy flashlight that has a futuristic and a high technology-like special effect. More specifically, the toy flashlight module of the present invention includes a strobe module which produces a rapidly blinking beam of light. Accordingly, an improved toy flashlight module which emits rapidly blinking lights and, hence, provides enhanced play value is desired.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
Generally speaking, in accordance with the instant invention, a toy flashlight module assembly is provided. The toy flashlight includes a handle housing for receiving a power supply. A light source is releasably mounted within the handle for emitting a beam of light. A strobe module is mounted to the handle for controlling the output of the beam of light. A transparent enclosure is secured to the handle housing so that the light is rapidly emitted through the transparent enclosure.
In an exemplary embodiment, a strobe module is formed with a strobing circuit for switching the beam of light between an ON state and an OFF state. The strobing circuit is formed with a Darlington circuit having a master transistor and a slave transistor coupled to a light source for producing a beam of light. An RC circuit is coupled to the base of the master transistor and the collector of the slave transistor. The power supply is coupled to the master transistor and the light source. In this manner, a circuit is formed which rapidly switches the beam of light between an ON state and an OFF state to provide enhanced play value to a flashlight.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an improved amusement device in the form of a toy flashlight having a strobe module.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flashlight toy which can provide rapidly blinking light to create a futuristic effect.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a strobing circuit which is inserted into a conventional toy flashlight and rapidly switches a beam of light of the flashlight between an ON state and an OFF state.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.